


Piecing Together Us

by Butterfly



Series: Revelations [3]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-12
Updated: 2009-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly/pseuds/Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris talks to his wife and then Adam helps him deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piecing Together Us

__

**Parts 1 &amp; 2**

 

His phone buzzed and Brad pulled it out to take a look, then he laughed his ass off and took the phone into a relatively quiet corner to answer it, while the bar danced on without him. "Why, hello, sir! You've reached the Twink Delivery Service's satisfaction hotline - did you enjoy _your_ twink today?"

* * *

He shouldn't be this scared to go into his own apartment. Kris rocked on the balls of his feet a few times, snaked his left hand into his pocket to squeeze it around his wedding ring again. There was something a little sick and dirty - but effective - in the fact that touching it reminded him more of Adam now than of Katy.

He'd gotten some strange looks from the security guards and if he didn't know for a fact that they were paid well, he'd worry a little about one of them saying something.

Good Christian _married_ American Idol winners weren't supposed to come home from work covered in bite marks and hickeys.

Kris closed his eyes for a second, letting himself think about the way Adam had woken him up, sweet and slow kisses that had melted into lazy touching. Adam had pressed his mouth over the mark that Brad had made, sucked and nipped lightly at Kris's skin until it was bigger and new and _Adam's_.

* * *

"Yeah, you're hilarious," Adam said, and Brad could almost hear the eye-roll over the phone. "You're not touching Kris again, okay?"

"Ooo, gonna punish me if I do?" Brad teased. "Tie me up and make me scream?"

"No, I'll tie you up and make you watch _Saving Private Ryan_," Adam said. "The bits where body parts get blown off."

"That's cold. If you're going to make me watch a violent Matt Damon movie, you could at least give me some _Bourne_," Brad said. "So, does this call mean it went badly or that it went really well?"

* * *

Finally, Kris screwed up his courage and unlocked the door. He could hear Katy even from here - she was talking to someone, probably on the phone. He shut the door behind himself, wincing at the loud click.

He opened his mouth to say Katy's name, but nothing came out.

He didn't know what she was going to do. Cry? Throw things? Laugh and say she knew it all along and she'd already gotten the divorce papers ready? Okay, that one was probably a pipe dream. He just- he hoped that, somewhere down the line, maybe they could be friends again.

Like Adam and Brad were, maybe.

* * *

"We'll find out," Adam said. "He's talking to Katy." There was a brief pause. "Right about now, actually."

A nice tall drink of water came by, looking like he wanted to dance. Brad considered him for a moment - six-two; brown hair flopping down into his eyes - and decided against doing anything. Instead, he said, "Wow, good job," to Adam, whistling low. "I'm impressed. I figured he'd need at least a week or two to think it over."

* * *

"Katy?" Kris called out, and he could hear the waver in his own voice.

He could hear her say a few more bright-toned words and then she came around the corner. There was just a second where she was the Katy that she'd always been - she was smiling widely, holding her phone in one hand, hair loose over her shoulders, dressed down casual in jeans and a pale blue t-shirt.

Then she looked at him, really _looked_, and her smile went away.

"Hi, Katy," Kris said. He didn't put his keys in the dish by the door or take his bag off his shoulder. "We need to talk."

"We can talk later," she said, and he could see her fingers tightening around her phone. "I have good news - I had an audition today-"

"Katy."

"I mean, I don't know whether or not I'll get it, not yet, but they seemed to really like me," she said, and she came close to him and brushed off the front of his shirt, not meeting his eyes. "Adam gave you this, didn't he? What did he say you were? But that astrology stuff is so silly, anyway, God love him. Adam is such a sweetheart."

"_Katy_," Kris said, and he reached out and grabbed her wrist. "We really need to talk."

* * *

"It's not over yet," Adam said, but before Brad could say anything about the worried edge in Adam's voice, he changed the subject. "Got plans for the next big thing, post-_Glambition_?"

And, well, Kris was cute and Brad wished him all the best, but it was good to talk to Adam about _music_. So Brad opened up his mouth and started chatting away about - he assured Adam - some of the best songs he'd ever worked on, no lie.

* * *

"I'm not sure why," Katy said. "If you want- if you've been feeling guilty then, fine, you have my _permission_. I would like it if you didn't flaunt it so much. Really, Kris, on your neck where anyone can see it?"

"What?" Kris asked, and Katy yanked her hand free. "I don't- Katy, what exactly do you think I've been doing?"

"What you've always been doing," she said, and they stared at each other and she looked just about as confused as he felt. She gestured toward him. "You mess around with guys and it's all right as long as you come home to me."

"You- I-" Kris waved his hand a little, completely at a loss. "Who do you think I've slept with besides Adam?"

"Well, there was Matt," she said, slowly, and Kris shook his head. "John?" And it looked like she had more names on the tip of her tongue and- and _no_.

"Adam was-" He broke off and started again. "This _morning_ with Adam was the first time."

Katy snorted. "Don't lie to me. I don't care if you keep secrets, but I won't be lied to."

"You were really okay with the idea of me- sneaking off to have sex with guys, as long as I didn't make it obvious?" Kris asked, because it was- he'd struggled with his feelings for Adam for so long and Katy hadn't even... she'd been believing all this time that he'd been cheating on her. She shrugged.

"It's not that big a deal, Kris," she said. "Lots of people have marriages like that."

"Not me," he said. "Not _us_."

* * *

"-and it'll be fab_u_lous," Brad trilled, leaning back against the wall and snagging a new drink from a passing server, giving him a wink and a folded bill. "Have you been listening to my podcasts?"

"Your what?" There was a beat of silence and Brad thought about whether or not he should bitch Adam out for being a dick and then Adam laughed. "Yeah, I download them. Come on, honey, you _know_ I'll always be a fan."

"Yeah, you were always sickeningly sweet like that," Brad said, a little wistfully, and the conversation continued on.

* * *

"Please, you already were sleeping with guys when you were eighteen," she said. Then she paused, soft and uncertain. "Weren't you?"

"I've only ever had sex with two people," Kris said, shaky and numb. He reached down into his pocket and fumbled for his ring and Katy's eyes widened when he held it out to her - maybe she hadn't even realized he wasn't wearing it - and she didn't take it. "I came to talk to you tonight because- because I slept with Adam. Because I love him. Because I think we should get divorced."

"Kris. We _don't_ have to, don't you see?" Katy asked. "Okay, so you only just started sleeping with Adam, but now you can keep doing that. You can have that _and_ our marriage. I thought- I thought we'd had it all worked out."

"But we never talked about it," Kris said and he put the ring on the table next to the door. "I never- I don't want half a marriage, Katy."

"That's all we've ever had," she said and it maybe would have hurt less if she'd shot him. "Between Idol and the everything else, when did we have the chance to have more?"

Kris nodded and he turned and fumbled at the door, his hand slipping.

"_Kris_," Katy said, her hand on his shoulder. "You've been happy. Why should this change any of that? This marriage is so good for both of us - you've gotta know that."

Kris shook his head, and he couldn't- he couldn't look at her right now. She pressed herself up against his back and he shuddered, leaning forward and letting the door hold him up. She was wearing some kind of light, floral scent. He'd never found out what it was - he should have. That would have been something he could have given her on their anniversary a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't even thought about it before.

"I'll have someone call you about the divorce," Kris said, pushing her away.

He got the door open his time and slipped out, closing it shut behind him. Then he reached in his pocket and grabbed his key ring, unthreaded his apartment key from the rest and let it drop down onto the red-and-yellow welcome mat that Katy had bought a month or so ago. He pressed his hand against the door and wondered if Katy was still right on the other side.

But it didn't matter, so he left, making himself think about what was waiting for him and not what he was leaving behind.

* * *

"-that's what he said, but I don't know if I believe him," Adam said, and Brad shrugged, forgetting for a second that Adam couldn't see him.

"I'll believe him for the both of us, then, because Jeff is a hot enough piece of ass to earn the benefit of the doubt," Brad said, and then he heard Adam breathe in sharply, a bigger reaction than Jeff had ever drawn from him before.

They'd been talking for a while, the late-night crowd kicking into full swing around Brad - there was every chance that it was Kris, come home.

 

__

**Part 3**

 

"Gotta go," Adam said to Brad, ending the call and tossing his phone over to the nightstand, not looking away from Kris's face - he looked a little broken, maybe, and Adam didn't really want to do anything but wrap him up tight and hold him for the rest of forever.

"It's done," Kris said. He hadn't turned on the light in the hallway behind him, and Adam didn't want to think about Kris stumbling through his house in the dark, not even feeling aware enough to- "I told her."

Adam rose up from the bed and opened his arms and Kris came to him, pressing his face against Adam's chest. Kris was shaking, shivering all over, and his voice had sounded so empty.

"Dior Homme," Kris whispered, the words almost lost against Adam's shirt. "That's right, isn't it?"

Adam stroked at Kris's hair, not sure where that question could have come from but more than willing to play along. "Yeah, that's right."

"I _know_ you," Kris said, voice fierce though still quiet.

"Everything we've been through? You'd better," Adam said.

Kris slid his hands up Adam's back, rucking up his shirt.

"Do you want- you can fuck me, now, right?" Kris asked, and his voice was a little too desperate. Adam caressed the side of Kris's face, tilting his face up so that he could get a good look. Kris's lower lip was trembling and his eyes were wide and it didn't look like he'd cried but it kinda looked like he _should_ \- the last time he'd looked close to this miserable had been after he'd come back from his grandma's funeral, and Adam had spent a good couple of hours with him then, just listening to him talk and rubbing his back until he looked steadier.

"That's not what you need right now," Adam said, brushing a gentle finger over Kris's mouth. "You need some rest. We can talk about everything in the morning."

"I don't-"

"Trust me when I say my dick will still be there when you wake up," Adam said and that made Kris smile a little. He gathered the bottom of Kris's shirt in his hands. "Lift up your arms."

"I'm not five," Kris grumbled, but he was doing it anyway and Adam skimmed the shirt up and over Kris's head and tossed it away.

"Oh, no one is happier about that than me," Adam said, leaning down to press a soft kiss against one of the marks he'd left on Kris's neck that afternoon. "Doesn't mean I can't take care of you. You've been so strong, Kris. Please, let me do this." Kris stared at him for a moment, teeth digging into his lower lip, and then he nodded and Adam could see some of his tension melt away. He rubbed his hand in circles over Kris's bare shoulder, slid it down along his back.

He caught Kris's mouth with a kiss, let himself relax into it - talking to Brad had been great, definitely diverting, but underneath it he'd been waiting... waiting for Kris to call him to say that he just _couldn't_ tell Katy. That he'd explained away the marks or gone to a hotel to wait for them to fade. "You know how gorgeous you are, right?" he whispered, hand curving over Kris's ass. "Especially like this, all bruised up from sex."

"Kinky," Kris said, his hands settling lightly on Adam's hips. He also angled his head, leaving his neck more exposed. Adam wasn't one to turn down an open invitation like that, so he nipped at Kris's skin, and then sucked hard enough to leave another deep red mark. He reached up to the back of Kris's neck and undid the cords there, pulling back to slid them off and toss them onto the nightstand. Then he reached for Kris's wrist, sliding his fingers under the bracelets. Kris tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. "What's this about?"

"We're stripping you clean," Adam said, putting the bracelets onto the nightstand, too. "It's all very symbolic. Now shut up and let me do it." Kris laughed, sharp and low, and it was really fucking good to see life coming back into his eyes. Adam dropped to his knees and took care of Kris's shoes and socks, then undid his pants, sliding those down along with his underwear and tossing it all over in the general direction of Kris's shirt. Kris was half-hard and Adam ran soothing fingers over him as he got back to his feet. Then he held out his hand. "Ready to be new?"

Kris let out a breath, heavy like he'd been holding it in since Katy. Then he put his hand in Adam's, tangling their fingers together. Adam led him into the en suite bathroom.

"There should be some matches in the first drawer," Adam said, taking a candle and holder - delicate and glass - down from a shelf and placing them on the long counter. He heard the clink of the cabinet opening and Kris messing around. Adam turned to the bathtub, getting it to run just on the right side of too-hot, then plugging it and adding soothing bath crystals. When he turned back, Kris was lighting the candle, though he looked amused, like he didn't quite get the point of it all.

He climbed into the tub easily enough, though, sighing as he settled into the water. Adam's tub had a head-rest built in and Adam knew from experience that it was very comfortable.

"Does this involve any chants?" Kris asked, the corner of his mouth quirking up. "Or painting designs on my forehead?"

"Oh, hush," Adam said, dragging his fingertips down Kris's arm, into the water. "No extra points for being a smart ass."

"Whatever," Kris said. He closed his eyes, sinking a little deeper. "You love me."

"Yeah," Adam said, pulling his hand out and flicking the excess water at Kris's face. "Maybe on your good days."

Kris laughed again, and it was a lighter sound than before, more heartfelt. Adam stripped off his shirt and then settled down with his knees on the plush mat in front of the tub, then reached for his body wash and started to soap Kris up. It was more for the scent and the touch than actually getting Kris clean, though that would be a pleasant side-effect.

Next he got Kris to lean forward, stroked along Kris's back, digging his fingertips in just enough that Kris could feel it in his muscles. Adam poured some shampoo into his hands and worked it into Kris's hair, massaging his scalp. Kris let out a tiny sigh, pushing up, and he was as pliable and sweet in this as he'd been earlier when Adam had woken him up. Adam took his time with everything and, by the time he was done, the bath water was barely warm.

He dried Kris off slowly, pressing his mouth against clean skin. Kris swayed a little; he seemed half-asleep. His eyes blinked open, though, when Adam started rubbing moisturizer into his skin.

"Gonna smell like you," Kris said - he didn't sound unhappy about it, arching back into Adam's hands.

Adam was thorough, his hands going almost everywhere, from relatively innocent places like the inside of Kris's elbow to Kris's ass, finger dipping down to tease at Kris, who took every touch like they'd been doing it for years. Like it was as natural for him as singing.

When he was done, he swept Kris up into his arms, earning a smack on the shoulder and Kris dissolving into laughter. "Show-off," Kris said, wrapping his arm around Adam's neck. "Freakish giant show-off."

"Hey, you should be proud of me," Adam said, going back out through the door and depositing Kris on the bed. "You're heavy for such a tiny thing."

"Yes, mock the man who gave up everything for you," said Kris, sprawling out on the bed. "I see what this relationship is going to be like - torment and misery all day long."

"Those _are_ my specialities," Adam said. Kris looked - _fuck_ \- all naked and available, perfect in all the ways that Adam could never say out loud because they would sound too corny. So, he just said "Get under the sheets," instead. Kris smiled up at him, lazy and sensual, and then wriggled himself under the covers in an insanely slow process that was _fascinating_ to watch.

_Mine_, Adam thought, though he couldn't say it out loud, not like this, when Kris was soft and sleepy. It was something to be saved for the moment when he finally slid inside that tight body and claimed what Kris was trying to give him.

"You getting in?" Kris asked, then he yawned and looked a bit startled by it, shaking his head a little. Adam brushed Kris's damp hair off his forehead.

"Not just yet; I've got some business to take care of," Adam said. Kris reached up and snagged Adam's wrist, warm eyes and tiny smile.

"Always so busy," Kris said, fondly, thumb stroking across the thin skin of Adam's wrist. Then he let go and tucked his hand up behind his head, twisting himself around and if Adam did that, he'd feel like hell in the morning. Kris was a bit like a cat, in that he seemed to be able to get himself to easily sleep in any number of awkward positions that he had, on the rare amusing occasion, fallen out of onto the floor.

Sure enough, Kris was asleep in only a few minutes. Adam stared at him for a while longer, imprinting the image of Kris in his bed onto his brain, just in case everything went wrong tomorrow and it never happened again. Then he picked up Kris's clothes and put them into his hamper, tugging up one of his own shirts to sort of... mix them all together a little. He put Kris's shoes on the far side of the nightstand, then went into the bathroom to tamp out and put away the candle, the scent of chamomile lingering.

He picked up his phone and headed toward his kitchen, dialing Drake's number. He waited out five rings before Drake picked up, and Adam could hear the noise of a large-sized party or possibly a club in the background.

"Hey, I was thinking of bringing over some paintings," Drake said, by way of a greeting. "You have too many bare walls. I can't focus in a house that has bare walls. I get a mental block."

"Yeah, that's why I called. I have to cancel tomorrow," Adam said.

"Ah, no problem - I can come out whenever," Drake said. "Ashley was trying to convince me to give her some moral support tomorrow anyway - I think she has a date. When's good for you?"

"Don't really have any openings in my schedule at the moment," Adam said, fully aware that he was being a dick but not entirely sure how to explain to Drake what was going on - and, for that matter, whether or not he should. He was fully willing to trust any number of his own secrets to Drake - the guy was a good friend - but he wasn't sure he wanted to risk Kris, who wasn't anything close to out. Who might not be able to come out for years. "I don't know, Drake, honey, I don't think this is working out. I think we should cool off and just be friends for a while."

Drake made a thoughtful noise, then said, "Does this mean you don't want any paintings?"

Adam laughed, leaning his hip against the counter. "Not right now. Maybe after the album drops. Talk to you later, okay?"

"Sure, just call me up or text me," Drake said, and Adam ended the call, still smiling. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and then browsed his kitchen for a while, not really finding anything that he felt like eating. He wandered out to the main hall to double-check the door, just in case Kris had been too upset to lock it properly. Not that it really mattered, what with his security, but he didn't want to get out of the habit.

The door was locked, both at the knob and at the deadbolt. He also found Kris's messenger bag, and it looked like Kris had just dropped it after he'd walked through the door. Adam draped it over his shoulder and headed back toward the bedroom - he was almost there when Kris's phone went off, so he backtracked a little and pulled it out.

Katy.

Adam debated with himself for a second, but who was he kidding?

"Hey, Katy."

"Oh," she said, and she didn't sound _too_ surprised. "I don't know why I didn't try calling you. Of course, that's where he went. Is Kris there? Is he all right?"

And she sounded the part of the concerned wife, note-perfect, all worried and hopeful. She sounded exactly the same as she always had.

"He's a little upset," Adam said. "Funny, I was expecting you to be, too."

"Oh, Adam," Katy said - well, _sighed_, really. "Like I told Kris, I'm not mad at all. I'd thought that you two were already having sex."

"Huh." It was a filler sound, something that Adam's mouth said while his brain was busy trying to work the connections between Katy's behavior and Kris's.

"There's no need for a divorce," she continued and - ah, there was a piece slotting into place. "I've always known that Kris needed more than I could give him and I decided a long time ago that I was fine with it. Tell him that no one needs to make a fuss, all right?"

"No, Katy, I don't think I will," Adam said, and he was re-evaluating all of his conversations with Katy, putting in this piece of information and seeing how it changed the meaning. In retrospect, of course she hadn't been worried about the late nights or Adam's crush or... any number of things. "I'm not going to be anyone's _mistress_, Katy. Not even Kris's."

"I thought you were a free spirit," she said, clear disappointment ringing in her voice. "A liberal."

"That's not synonymous with _affairs_, Katy," Adam said, and he's sort of aware that he's saying her name way too much and with a hint of a hysterical edge. "I smoke pot; I voted for Obama - that doesn't mean that I want to be someone's _piece on the side_."

"Oh, Adam, you're so old-fashioned," she said, and he knew her well enough to know what her face had to look like right now - half smiling, as though slightly amused by how silly the world was by not being as open and accepting as she was. He'd never expected her to sound like that about _him_. "You and Kris. Well, you two think about it some more and get back to me. Give Kris my love." And then she ended the call.

Adam stared at the phone for a while.

"No, I will _not_," he muttered. Then he put Kris's phone on silent and dropped it back into the bag. When he got to his bedroom, he had to take a minute to rest against the doorframe and just watch as Kris slept. Then he flicked the lights off, dumped Kris's bag by the nightstand, undressed the rest of the way and crawled into the bed, throwing an arm over Kris's side and pressing himself up against Kris's back.

Kris let out a sleepy sigh and edged backward, his body fitting to Adam's so neatly, and Adam had to force away sappy thoughts about destiny, trying to get himself to concentrate on the divorce problem.

Maybe he shouldn't have been surprised about Katy, now that he thought about it. She was always the more practical and cynical of those two. He can remember her saying carefully to Kris, "You know that Simon's right, baby. Lots of girls, they like to fantasize about the cute boys and that's easier when the boy isn't married." She'd come up with a whole plan to keep herself under the radar to give Kris a better chance.

Still, even that was a far cry from… from what Katy had been talking about just now.

Adam wasn't really sure what the _best_ thing to do was, but he knew one thing - unlike Katy, he wasn't willing to share. Kris was _his_, something he'd thought would never happen, and he wasn't going to let go. He'd spent so long holding back, but that box had broken open now and he couldn't trap his feelings inside anymore.

He drifted to sleep still trying to figure out his plans… and he woke up to soft, gentle kisses on his stomach. Adam blinked his eyes open, instinctively curling toward that touch. Kris seemed to be able to sense that he'd woken up and shot a flirtatious look up toward him, eyelashes fluttering a little. He looked gorgeous, the diffuse morning light that crept past Adam's shades making his skin glow golden.

"This is nice," Adam said, cupping the back of Kris's head. "You gonna wake me up like this every day?"

"Any day we're in the same city, sure," Kris said and then he ducked down again, licking over Adam's cock, which was slowly hardening. Adam closed his eyes, relaxed into the bed, and enjoyed himself.

Kris was eager and always a quick study, and he made _delicious_ little wet noises as he explored Adam's cock even more thoroughly than he had yesterday. He also seemed determined; Adam's cock bumping against the back of his throat a few times as Kris bobbed his head, his mouth tight and stretched around Adam. When Adam was just about ready to come, he tugged gently on Kris's hair - when Kris just sucked harder, though, Adam let it happen, swelling and releasing into Kris's mouth with a satisfied moan.

Then he pulled Kris up the bed and kissed his own taste out of Kris's mouth, reaching down to take care of Kris, his hand smoothing over Kris's cock and then tugging in a steady rhythm. Kris's hips rocked against him, and Kris was talking again, not as dirty as yesterday, but... but still really good. At first he was just listening to the lilt and twang of Kris's voice, but then he caught the word 'eyeshadow' and tuned in.

"-because I think I would like that." Kris spoke in a near-continuous stream of words, syllables tumbling over each other, sometimes muttered or moaned, words slurring. "For you to do that to me, eyes and cheeks and lips. Glitter and leather or- I was thinking. I was thinking maybe a collar. I could be into that, I could, maybe. Would you like that? Or maybe a bracelet around my wrist, but that seems like too much of a- I don't want to hide you. Unless- would it being a secret turn you on? I don't- I don't think it wo- would-" Kris's voice shook when Adam added a slight twist to his hand as he slid it along Kris's cock. "I love your hands- you always- they're soft. All that stuff you put on them, I guess. I like it; all your stuff. I missed it when I was staying other places. All the bathrooms felt so empty-" Adam leaned down at suck at the head of Kris's cock and his hips bucked up and Adam swallowed around Kris's cock and then followed him down, fingers cradling Kris's balls. "-_Ah!_ Mouth is- is good, too. Noticed your mouth first; wasn't supposed to notice you at all, but I couldn't help myself."

Finally, Kris's hands were on Adam's head, fingers pressing through his hair. "Couldn't help it," Kris said again. "Jerked off thinking about you the first night-" And _that_ was new information. "-too many nights - and- and in the shower. Never got it right, fuck, your mouth is so- _Oh!_" Kris trembled, all over, and Adam swallowed down everything Kris gave him. He sucked a few more times while Kris was coming down from it, then pulled off and licked his way back up Kris's body.

"Katy called last night," Adam said, and Kris sighed, turning his face into the pillow. "She still thinks that you two can work it out. Any chance of that?"

Kris peeked out over the edge of the pillow, eyeing Adam thoughtfully. "Did she tell you what she thinks I've been doing?"

"I think so," Adam said and then he thought of the _unimaginable_ French farce-eske potential involved in people not sharing enough information because they assumed everyone else was in the loop. "She said that she'd thought we were already having sex and that-" He tried to remember her exact words. "-something about always knowing that you needed more. Than straight sex, I'm guessing."

Kris groaned, loud and annoyed. "She thinks I fucked around with Matt."

"Matt Giraud?" Adam asked; had to, really, even though he was pretty sure that was going to be the right one. But, really, _Matt_? Matt was... great. Brilliant piano player. Funny as hell. Good guy. _Not_ someone that Adam would want to have sex with Kris. Ever. Adam would bet a thousand bucks that Matt gave head like the average frat boy, drunken and sloppy in a _bad_ way.

"Yep," Kris said. Then he wrinkled his nose. "She named someone else, too - not anyone you know - and I have the feeling she had a lot of names on that list. And it made me wonder if she, well."

"If she's been ticking names off on her own personal list all this time?" Adam asked, reaching out and tugging Kris against him again, already tired of having Kris so far away.

"And I figure that I don't really have the- have the _right_ to ask, because of what I just did," Kris said, sliding his leg over Adam's. His eyes met Adam's, stubborn and bright. "But I don't- that's _not_ what I want. I don't want to be with... I don't want you sleeping with Drake or anybody else. Not ever."

Adam brushed his fingers over Kris's face, thumb rubbing over Kris's mouth. "You don't have to worry about that," Adam said. "I already talked to Drake and broke it off. No dating other guys, I promise."

"Good." Kris cuddled closer to him. "So, I woke you up a little early. You've still got three hours before you need to be anywhere-"

"How do you-"

"Checked your planner," Kris said, with an impish grin. "And I'm leaving around that same time to go hear some mixes."

"Three whole hours, huh?"

"All to ourselves," Kris said. He was delighted with himself, obviously, and for very good reason. Then his expression dimmed slightly. "You aren't going to make me wait for the papers, are you? Divorce papers take-"

Adam cut him off with a kiss, reaching down to palm Kris's cock and getting an immediate reaction - Kris was still a little sensitive, but that was good, Adam could use that. He grabbed Kris's hand and licked the palm. "How about you jerk yourself off while I get what we need?" Kris sucked in a hard breath, but then he reached down and started touching himself, shivering from not being quite ready for more yet.

Adam grabbed lube and a couple of condoms and settled back down on the bed. He waited for a moment, listening to Kris's whimpers and watching his hand working his cock.

"Okay, baby, you can stop for right now," Adam said, and Kris moaned a little as he obeyed. "Hold out your hand." Kris crinkled up his forehead, but still extended his arm out, fingers slightly spread. Adam drizzled some lube on them. "Rub your fingers together and then I want you to fuck yourself with them, nice and slow." Kris stared at his own fingers, then darted a nervous glance toward Adam, who nodded.

Kris rubbed the lube along his fingers and thumb, warming it, and then reached down - he had to shift and pull his legs up and spread them out - and then he was pressing his fingers gently against his hole. He pushed two in at once - faster than Adam would have - and he was practically panting, breathing coming quick and shallow.

Adam wrapped his fingers around Kris's ankle, pushed his leg further back and up. He leaned down and licked at Kris's fingers as they slid out of his body. Kris's hips jerked up and Adam had to grab Kris's wrist and urge his fingers back, kept licking as Kris slipped them back inside. Then Adam tilted his head up to suck Kris's balls into his mouth, playing with them delicately.

Kris squeezed a third finger in and Adam had to rest his cheek against the inside of Kris's thigh for a moment so that he could watch. Kris was babbling again, but too quietly for Adam to really make anything out. He could see Kris's muscles flexing as he thrust his fingers in and out, and, _yeah_, Adam really couldn't go another day without fucking him.

Adam licked at the crease between Kris's thigh and pelvis, sucked on the skin near his hip, slid his hand up to tug on one of Kris's nipples until it was tight and hard, and Kris's babbling had turned into begging.

He slid up further, kissed behind Kris's ear and whispered, "Ready for my cock?"

"Please, I- _Ah_, yes, fuck me," Kris said, eyes half-closed. Adam ran a hand down Kris's side and Kris moaned and pushed up against him. "-fuck me_ fuck me_ fuck me, please, please- need you inside, never leave, want you so bad, _please_-"

Adam's fingers slipped the first time he tried ripping open the condom wrapper, and they were shaking a little when he finally got it open and rolled the condom down over himself. Kris's voice hadn't slowed down at all, but he moaned and fought a little when Adam pulled his hand away from his ass, at least until he opened his eyes a little more and saw Adam between his legs. Then Kris smiled, the kind of joyous, triumphant smile that he should have been able to wear when he'd won the fucking show, and Adam loved him so much that it _ached_ right down to the bone.

"Hey, you," Kris said, voice husky. "Don't be so far away."

Adam ran his hands up Kris's thighs, spreading him as wide as he could, until Kris let out a breathy little whimper. Adam moved in closer and said, "Wrap your legs around me, baby." The second that Adam let go, Kris did what he'd asked, tilting his hips up. Adam squeezed his cock, not wanting to go off too soon, and then he was pressing inside Kris's heat and- he had to close his eyes as he pushed in, because-

It was tight, even with Kris's prep. It was hot - always so hot and he'd wondered about Johnny Cash a little because _this_ was the true meaning of fire, all around him as he slid inside. The best part, though, the best part was Kris's fucking _sounds_, and that was something that Adam couldn't have gotten from Drake or anyone else.

Adam loves his own voice - maybe too much, sometimes - but Kris's voice has always been a revelation to him. The first time he heard Kris talk - still less than a year ago - he'd wanted to hear him in bed. The first time he'd heard him _sing_, fuck, he'd been gone, completely gone. One of the best things about the mansion had been holing up in the room with Kris, listening to him sing and play his instruments, and hearing Kris hum softly when he helped Adam fix up his hair for a performance.

Kris looked like ten kinds of sin right now, writhing on Adam's cock, and Adam knew he'd watched something exactly like this in a porno once, but Kris could put any porn star to shame, the way he pulled at the sheets and made choked, needy noises that were only half-words. He reached down for Kris's cock and jerked steadily, trying to adjust himself inside Kris until he hit just the right spot.

Kris's head snapped back against the pillow and he _moaned_, his body arching up hard. Adam kept at that angle, his hips thrusting forward faster, and Kris got louder, moving into Adam's touch, his voice climbing in pitch. Then Kris jerked like he'd been struck by lightning, mouth opening and nothing coming out - his come splashed up high on his chest and striped his stomach. Kris relaxed onto the sheets with a soft sigh, his eyelids drifting open. He was smiling again, dazed and satisfied, and he reached out and brushed Adam's cheek with his fingertips.

"You should come," Kris said, thoughtfully, and his voice was so completely wrecked and Adam shuddered and collapsed onto Kris, his orgasm coming almost as a surprise.

"Oh, fuck," Adam whispered, pressing his mouth against Kris's shoulder. "Oh, fuck, the things you do to me, Kris Allen."

Kris was petting at his hair, and both of them were sweaty and sticky. Adam started to pull out and Kris tightened his legs around Adam.

"Not yet," Kris said, though the weight couldn't be fun for him. "Just a little longer, please?"

Adam compromised by propping himself up on his elbows and kissing Kris for several long, luxurious minutes but, eventually, he did have to pull out. He stripped off the condom and tied it, attempting to throw it in the direction of his trash can.

He wasn't too surprised to hear it land on the floor.

He rolled to his back and wrapped his arm around Kris's shoulders and he really _should_ get up to clean Kris off, but he didn't want to be anywhere but here, Kris right up next to him.

"The morning after I met you, I spent an hour on my knees - _praying_," Kris said, and his voice was still raw. Adam pressed a kiss to the side of Kris's forehead, and waited. "I'd finally gotten married, to the one woman who made me forget about all those boys that I looked at and never touched, and there you were, like everything I wasn't allowed to have."

Kris's hand was resting on Adam's stomach, fingers lightly stroking over his skin.

"No, that's-" Kris paused for a second, his hand stilling. Adam could hear him breathing, hear the way his breath sped up as he decided what he wanted to say. "When I was growing up, my mom used to tell me I was pretty. I even won a kid pageant-" Adam nodded, didn't say, _I know_. "-but when I got older, it was pretty obvious that wasn't- wasn't cool. I _do_ love sports, Adam, you know I do, but I wish that I hadn't felt like I _had_ to, that I needed something to balance out the part of me that- that loves music so much." Adam glided his fingers along Kris's back, not trying to rush him forward.

"I told you that I went to Brad's." Kris's voice softened and Adam beat back the stupid jealous twist in his heart. "I went there to- to ask him to make me up. For you."

"You mentioned something about that yesterday," Adam said, remembering back. "He told you that you don't need it."

"Not for- not for seducing you, no," Kris said and his fingers teased at Adam's soft cock for a second. "But I _like_ that stuff. I do. I want- I _want_ you to cover me in makeup and glitter and... all of that stuff that I'm not supposed to want anymore than I should want you."

Kris brushed his mouth against Adam's skin, his tongue licking out for just a second.

"But I couldn't stop," Kris said. "I don't want to stop."

Adam had to roll them over again, and press Kris down, and kiss him, over and over. He wasn't sure what he could have possibly done to have earned _this_ \- this bright shining boy in his bed - but he was more determined than ever to never let him go.

And from the way Kris was kissing him back, he was pretty sure that the vote was unanimous.

"It's _horribly_ sappy and cliché," Adam said, not able to stop kissing Kris long enough to get a whole sentence out at a time. "-to say 'I love you' after sex. So I'm not going to do that."

He rolled them again, so that Kris was on top. Kris stared down at him, face scrunched up in amusement.

"I'm just going to-" Adam reached up and pressed his fingers against the largest mark, the one covering the hickey that Brad had left. "I'm just going to lie back and enjoy the view until I have to leave for work."

Kris laughed, and slithered half-off Adam, wrapping himself around, skin to sticky-skin. "We should take a shower together," he suggested.

"In a few minutes," Adam said.

"I was thinking," Kris said, a little shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe I could- maybe I could talk to Leila and Eber," Kris said. "About divorce, about how to make it easier for everyone. I mean. I didn't used to know _why_ Katy was being so understanding, but she still was - is, I guess. And she was there for me when I really needed her."

"I like that plan," Adam said, and he could almost picture his mom's reaction - sad for Kris and Katy, of course, but once she knew the _reason_. He sighed happily. She liked Kris; they all did. How could they not? "If you want to do the independent bachelor pad thing for a while, you know I'll support you but-"

"But what?" Kris asked.

"You could also be crazy and reckless and move in _way_ too early," Adam said, words coming out in a rush. "You've already got a key. Not that you should do it just for the sake of convenience, of course. But we already know we can live together without driving each other insane and-" He hesitated for a moment. "-and I miss your stupid, gorgeous face, okay?"

"Okay," Kris said, and he scratched the blunt tips of his nails up Adam's stomach. "I've missed you and your stupid hair that takes forever."

"I was thinking of slicking it up today," Adam said, casually. "You know, in the pompadour."

Kris giggled against him, and that was even more delightful this close, when he could feel the way Kris literally _shook_ with amusement. "I can help you with that. If you want."

Adam captured Kris's chin and tilted it up. "Always," he said, leaning down to kiss Kris again, lightly.

But he couldn't leave it at that and he dipped down, again and again, rolling them over on the bed until they came close to falling off, and then he kissed Kris some more.

He figured he'd stop when his alarm went off.

Maybe.


End file.
